


Can I Have This Dance?

by Dancerlittle



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sweetness, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: Spot is nervous to ask Race for a favor.
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Can I Have This Dance?

**Just some fluffiness between two of our favorites. There are a few cuss words in here.**

Spot sighed looking at his best friend. He knew the next words out of his mouth would be some of the toughest he’d ever utter but they still needed to be said. “Hey Race?” 

Looking up from the paper he was reading, Race looked at the distressed look on Spot’s face. “Hey, hey what’s going on? What’s wrong?” 

“I need to ask you something but you cannot laugh at me.” Spot gave him a look as Race threw the paper aside, giving him a long look. 

Holding up his hand, Race locked eyes with Spot. “I promise, I won’t laugh at you. Now what’s going on?” 

“You know how Cassie’s getting married, right?” Spot asked, leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees. 

Cassie was Spot’s adoptive big sister. Those two were as thick as thieves and she was his best friend while he was a protective little brother. 

Race nodded. “Sure, she’s getting married in a month, right? I think that’s what the invite said.” 

“You got invited?” Spot’s eyes went wide as a grin slid across his face. 

Raising an eyebrow, Race gave him a look. “Yes, I got invited. But you’re avoiding the topic. Spill the beans, Spot. What’s going on and how can I help?” 

“As Cassie’s brother, I’m going to have to dance with her.” Spot bit his lip. “And you know I’m not the best dancer there is.”

Race sighed, knowing that Spot Conlon has two left feet but he was a sucker for helping his friends. “Do you want me to teach you how to dance?” 

“Please?” Spot looked at him. “I don’t want to embarrass Cassie; she deserves better than that.” 

Race nodded, hearing his logic. “You know it’s not going to be easy, right?”

“Yeah I know but I want your help with this, please?” Spot gave him a look. 

“I will help you.” Race sighed. “Do you want to start now?” 

Spot pushed himself up from the couch looking expectantly at Race. Pushing himself off the couch, Race fished his phone from his pocket, putting on Pachelbel Canon. “Ready?”   


Spot gave him a look, feeling foolish and awkward all at the same time. He gave Race a look. “Let’s just do this.” 

“Alright, Take my hand and take a breath.” Race held out his hand for Spot to slip his into. Race squeezed it, giving him a look. They both took a deep breath as Race stepped closer to him, hooking his arm around Spot’s waist. “Look at me, and follow my lead.”

Race took a step back, Spot followed him, stepping on his toes, causing Race to wince. “Hey it’s okay. Now take another step.” 

Race smiled as he stepped back, causing Spot to follow him. Spot kept looking down at his feet as they continued their steps. “Spot, you’re going really well. But I need you to look up at me, not at your feet.” 

Spot looked at Race as they continued to take steps. A couple of times he stepped on Race’s feet but other than that he was doing pretty well. “Now, you’re the man so you’re going to be leading Cassie as you dance - don’t do nothin’ fancy, just sway with her as you move her around the dance floor.” 

“But what if I step on her toes?” Spot looked at him with a grimace. 

Race shook his head. “You’re not. You’re going to simply dance at her wedding. Nothing fancy.” 

Spot stopped, dropping his arms from Race’s shoulders before taking a step back. “I don’t know if I can do this, Racer. This is so important to Cassie.” 

“You can do this.” Race grinned. “And I think I have the solution.”

**Several Hours Later**

“Of course you called Katherine.” Spot sighed, seeing her standing outside their apartment door. “Hi Kat.”

She grinned, stepping over the threshold. “Hi Spot. Race was vague on the phone.” 

“Hi Kat.” Race bounced into the hallway, pulling his sister-in-law into a hug. “Thanks for coming. Where’s Jack?” 

“He got pulled into work . . . there’s something happening up in Midtown that they needed him for.” She grinned, looking between the two. “Now Race said it was urgent and that I was needed right away.” 

Spot rolled his eyes at Race’s dramatics. “It’s not urgent . . . Race is just a dumbass.” 

“A dumbass you love very much.” Race retorted, giving his best friend a look. 

Dropping her purse on the couch, she crossed her arms, giving the two of them a look. “Uh huh . . . now tell me why I’m here.” 

“I’m teaching Spot how to dance and I figured it might be easier if he was dancing with you than with me.” Race shrugged, taking a seat on the couch, looking between the two of them. 

Kat raised an eyebrow. “If my memory serves me correctly, Spot’s a really good dancer.”

“I can dance along to upbeat music but the slow dancing gets me.” Spot admitted, scratching the back of his neck, a blush on his cheeks. 

Kat nodded. “Alright, let’s slow dance. Race, music please.”

“Jack ain’t gonna kill me is he?” Spot asked, stepping closer to her. 

She chuckled, nodding. “What Jack doesn’t know won’t kill him. Race and I won’t tell him.” 

Sighing, he offered his hand to Kat as she accepted it. He pulled her close to him as they started slowly swaying. Once, twice, a third time, Spot stepped on Kat’s feet, causing her to wince. “You need to move gently, fluidly, not stomping around the place.” 

Taking a deep breath, he tried again but once again stumbled onto Kat’s feet. He pulled back, stomping over to the couch, throwing himself on it before covering his eyes with his hands. “I can’t do this . . . I’m a clumsy fool who is going to ruin Cassie’s day.” 

Kat joined him on the couch, pulling his hands away from his face. “You’re not going to ruin Cassie’s day. She’s going to love dancing with you.”

“Obviously, I’m going to ruin it because I can’t help but step on your toes.” Spot sighed, throwing his head back against the couch. 

Race sat down on the other side of him and put his hand on Spot’s shoulder. “You just need some more practice. We’ve got four weeks before the wedding; I’ll dance with you every night if you want, until you get comfortable and don’t step on my toes.” 

Cracking open an eye, Spot looked at Race. “You will?” 

“Absolutely. No best friend of mine is going to embarrass himself or his sister at her wedding.” Race held out his hand for Spot to shake. Spot spit in it before clasping Race’s hand with a grin. 

As promised, Race and Spot spent every night for the next four weeks slow dancing in their living room. They had laughed along the way and slowly, Spot got comfortable slow dancing.    


Two days before the wedding, Race held out his hand to Spot as he took it. Pulling him close, Race weaved his arm along Spot’s hip before Spot’s arm wrapped around his shoulder. “So I have something I want to ask you.” 

Race raised an eyebrow, looking at Spot. “What’s that?” 

“So there’s a wedding in two days and since neither of us have dates, I was thinking we could, ya know . . .” Spot shrugged, twirling Race around. 

“Ya know what . . . that’s it? You’re just going to leave it at that.” Race asked, giving him a look as Spot accidently stepped on his toes, as they both winced. 

Spot sighed, his hand tightening Race’s. “Would you want to go to the wedding together?” 

“Like as friends?” Race stopped, awkwardly tugging at their joined hands as Spot went to twirl them. 

Spot’s eyes went wide as he looked at his best friend. “I mean we can . . . but these last few weeks, I’ve kinda felt something for you Racer. You’re not like anyone else.” 

“I mean it’ll suck if I was like anyone else.” Race tried to go for the lighthearted angle as Spot’s eyes dropped to the floor. “Do you like me, Spottie?” 

Shrugging, Spot bit his lip, refusing to look at Race, fearing what was written on his best friend’s face. “I know we’re best friends and I don’t want to lose that and I’m sorry if this mucks everything up but damn Racer, you’re kinda amazing and wonderful, and anyone would be an idiot not to want to be with you.”

Reaching over, Race put a finger under Spot’s chin, gently raising it up until his eyes met Race’s. “Thanks for the ego boost but it’s not necessary because somewhere along the way, I’ve developed feelings for you too, Spottie. I didn’t want to ruin what we had in our friendship. But Jacky always says, date your best friend so yes, I’ll go with you to the wedding, as your date.” 

Exhaling loudly, Spot sighed, shaking his head. “You really mean it? You’re not pullin’ my leg?” 

“No leg pulling here.” Race said, linking his hand with Spot’s before pulling him closer, their other arms wrapping around the other. “Just dance with me, Spottie.”

So, as “Love Me Tender” by Norah Jones played in the background, the two continued their slow dance as Race leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Spot’s lips with a gentle sigh. Spot grinned, pulling back, getting his balance before dipping Race as a laugh escaped his mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be wonderful.


End file.
